Full Moon Night
by Kaoru-Kagami Yoshida
Summary: Pada malam hari, sang raja malam selalu menampakkan dirinya untuk menerangi bumi. Bulan tampak begitu indah di mata semua orang, tapi tidak untuk warga di kota Magnolia ini. Bulan dianggap sebagai sesuatu yang menakutkan karena ada sebuah legenda 'Pada malam bulan purnama, setan akan turun dari langit malam' -RnR!-
1. Chapter 1

_**Summary: **_Aku selalu menatap bulan purnama dimana saat setan akan turun dari langit malam. Tapi itu hanya legenda, tak ada hal seperti itu. Aku Erza Scarlet tidak percaya dengan legenda tersebut.

_**Disclaimer: **_Fairy Tail milik Hiro Mashima-_sensei. _Tapi...

Natsu MILIKKU! XD #diinjek Hiro

Ok, Fairy tail dan semua karakternya milik Hiro-_sensei _*gakrela #plak! Jduak! Jder!

_**Genre: **_Romance dan Supernatural

_**Pairing: **_Erza Scarlet & Jellal Fernandess

_**Warning: **_Segala peringatan yang pasti ada di _fic_ ini dan _author_ tak ingin menyebutkannya

Ohohoho~ Berani sekali Kida membuat _fanfic_ baru, padahal Kida masih memiliki utang _fic_ di _fandom_ **CardCaptor Sakura** xD Tapi Kida tak akan melanjutkannya sampai _riview_-nya mencapai batas minimun satu _chapter_ yang telah ditentukan oleh kida x3 #plakjduarrjder

Kida lagi memikirkan inspirasi untuk _fic_ itu, makanya sekarang Kida membuat cerita yang baru. Supaya pikiran Kida tak terfokus hanya kepada mereka, maklumilah~ Otak Kida ada 3 #plak. Maksud Kida disini adalah Otak Kiri, Otak Kanan dan Otak Tengah(emng ada?)

Yayaya~ Dari pada ngebaca celotehan Kida yang sama sekali tak masuk akal dan sama sekali gak jelas, mending langsung baca _fic_ Kida yang terbaru dan lebih segar! \(^0^)/

.

.

.

"Ih~ Aku jadi takut keluar malem-malem pas bulan purnama!" ucap seseorang yang dikenal bernama Lucy sambil berguling-guling di ranjangnya, sembari melihat keluar jendela. Bulan sudah menunjukkan dirinya, walaupun kadang ada pula dimana bulan tersebut tertutup oleh awan mendung pada malam hari.

Dari tempat lain, terdapat perbedaan pendapat antara satu dengan yang lainnya "Kenapa harus takut?" ucap seseorang lagi yang bernama Erza Scarlet yang sedang berendam di bak mandi. "Lagi pula legenda itu belum tentu benar keberadaanya, aku tak percaya dengan hal-hal _supernatural_ seperti itu. Disini kan bukan dunia _fantasy_!" lanjut Erza menuangkan sabun dalam bak mandinya.

"Kamu berani sekali ya Za, aku aja takut dengan hal seperti itu. Habis kan biasanya di film _horror_ setan itu bentuknya menakutkan~" jelas Lucy mengingatkan Erza bahwa setan itu adalah sesuatu makhluk yang menakutkan bahkan bisa menjadi sangat menakutkan.

"Belum tentu seperti itu" Erza lalu mengusap-usap tangannya dengan sabun dan kembali berkata "Itu kan hanya khayalan manusia, belum tentu wujud setan yang sebenarnya menakutkan. Kemungkinan wujud sebenarnya ganteng atau cantik" Erza pun membasuh dirinya dengan air dan mengenakan handuk dan menuju kamarnya untuk ganti baju.

"Iya juga sih~ Tapi aku tetep takut~" seru Lucy mengambil _pocky_ rasa coklatnya dan kembali berbaring di ranjangnya dan dan memakan _pocky_nya.

"Itu sih emang dari sananya kamu yang penakut!" Erza menyisir rambut _scarlet_ panjangnya, setelah selesai ia meletakan sisir tersebut ke tempat asalnya dan mengikat rambutnya.

"Hehehe" tawa Lucy gaje.

"Sudah ya, aku harus ke rumah kakekku dulu" ucap Erza dan menutup teleponnya. Ternyata Erza mandi dan merapihkan dirinya karena mau pergi ke rumah kakeknya!

"Hei-hei!

.

.tut. #kayasuarakeretaaja-

.

Udah ditutup lagi teleponnya. Dia gak tau apa sekarang jam berapa? Malem ini bulan purnama lagi, semoga saja dia selamat dijalan"

_**~ + ~ FULL MOON NIGHT ~ + ~**_

.

.

.

_**Erza P.O.V**_

Ntah mengapa aku merasa aura malam ini berbeda, aku berpikir sambil menatap langit malam pada hari ini. Lalu mataku terfokus oleh bulan yang begitu besar dan kusadari hari ini adalah bulan dimana memiliki bentuk yang penuh.

Bulan Purnama~

Hah~ Kenapa tiba-tiba aku jadi memikirkan perkataan Lucy yang 'setan akan turun pada saat langit malam bulan purnama' ya? Hah~ Bulan purnama, ntah mengapa aku selalu menatap bulan purnama. Aku suka sekali dengan bulan purnama, tapi karena legenda itu membuat bulan purnama serasa menakutkan dari biasanya.

Padahal aku ingin semua orang melihat dan mengetahui seberapakah indah itu langit malam yang disinari oleh bulan penuh, tapi bulan purnama menjadi hal yang menakutkan bagi warga-warga di kota_ Magnolia_ ini.

Kenapa harus ada legenda itu? Padahal bulan purnama adalah sesuatu yang bisa disebut indah. Andai saja aku bisa mencapai bulan purnama ini! Batinku menjulurkan tanganku ke singasana bulan tersebut.

_**Enf of Erza P.O.V**_

Sesaat setelah itu, Erza seperti melihat benda hitam yang akan tepat jatuh ke arah Erza. "Benda hitam apa itu? Celaka! Aku harus menghindar" ucap Erza dan pergi menjauh dari tempat itu. Lalu dia menunggu sesuatu yang jatuh itu benar-benar jatuh!

BRUAK! Tepat setelah benda itu jatuh. Tidak, bukan benda! Melainkan manusia!. Manusia yang berpakaian serba hitam. Sesaat wajah Erza merasa merona, mungkin ini efek karena wajah manusia jatoh yang keren?

"Hm... Apa kau jatuh dari atas pesawat?" Tanya Erza tanpa basa-basi dan dapat dikatakan itu adalah pertanyaan yang bodoh.

"Bukan bodoh! Aku ini setan yang datang dari dunia bulan purnama! HAH~ karena legenda yang aneh itu, aku didorong dari duniaku dan jatuh ke tempat seperti ini. Sekarang aku mau kemana? Di dunia ini sama sekali tak seorangpun setan yang kukenal-" Jelas manusia yang mengaku sebagai setan yang dikenal dengan sebutan Jellal Fernandess itu.

Pakaian serba hitam yang menyelimuti tubuhnya, dipadukan dengan jubah panjang yang tentu saja bewarna hitam pula. Rambut bewarna biru laut serta mata onixnya. Diri yang diterangi oleh cahaya bulan purnama dengan lambang yang seperti mata uang Jepang di bawah mata kanannya(benar gk nih?) membuat Erza merasa tertarik.

"Setan ya, menarik! Tapi mana ada hal seperti itu di dunia manusia" ucap Erza dan menirukan gaya berpikir _Shinichi Kudo_ dari _fandom_ tetangga yang membuat Jellal tak dapat mengontrol emosinya.

"Heh? Kau bilang menarik? Gak salah denger aku? Harusnya kau lari melihatku! Apa-apaan sifatmu itu? Buat orang emosi aja, dan satu hal yang harus kutegaskan padamu!

AKU INI SETAN TULEN!" Bentak Jellal dan langsung ditambah emosi dengan kata-kata menusuk Erza lainnya.

"Memangnya kamu setan?"

Hening sesaat_

Sebelum semuanya benar-benar meledak..

Padahal udah diteriaki kencang-kencang oleh Jellal bahwa dirinya itu adalah setan, ada kata 'tulen'-nya lagi!

"Kau boleh menetap di rumah kakekku, pasti dia menginjinkanmu tinggal disana karena dia senang dengan hal-hal gaib sepertimu." ucap Erza dan karena tidak ada yang bisa dilakukannya lagi selain mengikuti gadis tersebut.

-Moon-

**-Rumah Kakek Erza-**

"Kakek, aku membawa seseorang!" Erza mendobrak pintu masuk dan langsunglah pintu tersebut terbuka dengan kencangnya.

"Erza, bisakah kau masuk dengan pelan?" Memang menjadi kebiasaan Erza mendobrak pintu jika ingin masuk ke sebuah ruangan.

"Jadi.. Siapa yang kau bawa di malam hari seperti ini?" tanya Makarov menghentikan pekerjaannya membaca buku dan melihat laki-laki berpakaian serba hitam di sebelah Erza.

"Jadi.. Kau sudah memanggilnya?" lanjut Makarov dan membuat Erza bingung dengan kata-kata yang tak jelas yang disebutkan oleh Makarov.

"Maksud kakek apa?" tanya Erza menunjukkan ekspresi tak mengerti.

"Intinya.. Kau sudah memanggil setan untuk menemanimu sekaligus menjagamu dari bahaya. Dengan begini, kalian berdua sudah terikat kontrak antara manusia dengan setan. Erza.. bersiap-siaplah karena mulai hari ini kau harus menjaga dirimu baik-baik"

"APA?"

"Tunggu!" ucap Jellal tiba-tiba menghentikan kalimat yang berikutnya akan diucapkan oleh Makarov. "Apa?" Erza langsung memincingkan matanya menatap tajam ke arah Jellal.

'Kenapa aku harus melindungi anak ini?' pikir Jellal melihat Erza dengan serius, tentu saja Erza dapat memperkirakan bahwa dirinya sedang ditatap.

"Yap! Itu adalah tugasmu nak!" seru Makarov tiba-tiba. Tentu saja Jellal terkejut, kenapa bisa kakek itu membaca pikirannya.

"Oh ya, aku lupa memberi tahu kamu kalau kakekku itu bisa membaca pikiran orang. Lalu apa maksudmu anak hah?" Omel Erza karena ia disamaratakan dengan anak-anak, mungkinkah Erza juga bisa membaca pikiran orang?

"Makudnya.. kenapa mesti aku yang terpilih dari sekian banyak setan yang ada? Dan lagi.. Cara turunku dari dunia bulan ke bumi gak elit lagi!" seru Jellal yang lebih mementingkan kualitas dibandingkan kuantiasnya.

"Yaudah, kalau gak mau pulang sana!" bentak Erza, ia menjauh kembali menuju jendela dengan perasaan kesal.

"Cukup kalian!

Untuk Erza, jangan merusak ikatan antara setan dengan manusia.

Untuk kau.. siapa namamu nak?" tanya Makarov menatap Jellal.

"Jellal.. Jellal Fernandess" singkatnya.

"Ya, untuk Jellal.. Kalau kamu tidak mengikuti legenda tersebut, maka kamu akan kena hukuman saat kembali ke dunia bulan" Jelas Makarov panjang lebar menyeruput tehnya yang entah kapan muncul dihadapannya.

"..."

"..."

Mereka berdua saling diam, tak ada yang membuka pembicaraan sama sekali "Hah~ Baiklah, sekarang kalian pulang dulu.. Besok akan kakek jelaskan lebih _detail_" ucap Makarov mendorong mereka berdua ke depan pintu.

"Tunggu! Aku harus tinggal dimana?" tanya Jellal memberhentikan dorongan Makarov pada mereka.

"Dirumah Erza lah, dimana lagi?"

"Eh?"

-Moon-

"Begitulah _Otou-san_, _Okaa-san _kata kakek dia setan yang kupanggil dan aku pun tak tahu sejak kapan aku memanggilnya-3-" ucap Erza padat singkat dan jelas sembari menunjuk Jellal yang sedang memperhatikan seisi ruangan dari dunia manusia ini.

"Anak papa sudah bisa memangggil toh rupanya?

Sama seperti papa, mama adalah setan yang papa panggil" ucap Ayah Erza yang konyolnya tak main-main saat sedang bersama dengan istrinya.

"Ah Papa, jangan bicarakan hal itu di depan anak kita! Kata setannya gak enak didengar! Ohohoho~"

"Jadi inget dulu~" lanjut ayah Erza.

"Iya~" lanjut ibu Erza dengan gajenya.

"Oke, aku mau tidur!" ucap Erza dan meninggalkan mereka bertiga di depan pintu.

"Baiklah sayang, ayo kita tidur!" Ayah Erza dan ibunya meninggalkan Jellal yang sudah membeku di depan pintu.

-Moon-

Keesokan harinya, seperti yang dikatakan oleh Makarov mereka berdua pun datang lagi. Tentu saja karena mereka ingin tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Suasana hening...

Erza berada di samping jendela sambil menatap keluar jendela memperhatikan burung-burung kecil yang sedang berkeliaran di depan rumah kakeknya. Jellal sedang duduk di sofa sambil melihat kesekelilingnya. Sedangkan Makarov, sedang mengobrak-ngabrik kumpulan bukunya dan sepertinya ia sedang mencari sesuatu.

"Nah ini dia!" Makarov menaikan tangannya supaya Erza dan Jellal dapat melihat buku yang dicari-cari barusan. Buku tersebut dapat didefinisikan sebuah buku kuno yang telah usang, dan sepertinya itu buku kuno. Serta terdapat judul "Sejarah Keluarga Scarlet" disampulnya.

Erza dan Jellal mendekat pada makarov yang entah sejak kapan telah duduk di kursinya dan bersama-samaan saling berkata "Sejarah Keluarga Scarlet?" mereka sama-sama bingung.

"Buku kuno?" Erza memiringkan sebelah matanya.

"Buku tua usang" ucap Jellal berikutnya.

JDUK!

Berakhir dengan kepala mereka berdua yang benjol karena digebuk pake tongkat oleh Makarov. "Dasar kalian berdua ini ya... BISA BICARA YANG ENAK DIDENGAR GAK? Buku ini sudah ada sejak turun temurun sejak kakek belum lahir! Ini bukan buku biasa, lalu.. akan kuserahkan ini padamu Erza. Sebelum itu.." Setelah kalimat Makarov yang panjang itu berakhir, ia membuka halaman buku demi halaman lalu melihat profil seseorang.

"Ini dia, _**Profile Lengkap Jellal Fernandess**_!" lanjutnya dan menunjukkan halaman buku tersebut.

_Nama: Jellal Fernandess_

_TTL: Negri Bulan, xx xxxxxxxx xxxx_

_Umur: 19xxxx_

_Gol. Darah: __x_

_Makanan kesukaan: Energi positif manusia_

_Yang dibenci: Darah_

_Berat: xx_

_Tinggi: xxx_

_Mata: Onix_

_Rambut: Biru Laut_

_ Jellal Fernandess, setan paling bodoh yang ada di dunia bulan. Ia sudah diturunkan pada xx/xx/xxxx untuk menyelesaikan tugasnya untuk melindungi seorang gadis bernama **** ****** karena ia memiliki kekuatan yang sangat diinginkan oleh makhluk halus. Sehingga mulai pada hari berikutnya ia akan dikejar-kejar makhluk halus dan Jellal harus menolongnya. Jika gagal, Jellal akan dikurung di penjara dunia bulan selama jumlah kesalahannya._

"Wogh,,, Lihatlah diriku di foto ini.. Keren bukan?"

"Gak!" ucap Makarov dan Erza secara bersamaan.

"Lihat kek, ternyata dia setan paling bodoh di dunia manusia" tawa Erza tak henti menunjuk tulisan kata _-_Bodoh diikuti oleh Makarov yang ikut tertawa lepas.

Jellal hanya bisa memonyongkan bibirnya "Jadi, seperti apa itu energi positif manusia?" tanya Erza pada kakeknya sembari menyeruput the yang sudah disiapkan sebelumnya.

"Seperti..." belum sempat Makarov menjelaskannya... Makarov telah beku ditempat dengan tangan menggenggam cangkir teh.

-sensor-

"!"

Jellal mencium bibir Erza dan hampir saja jantung Erza copot, ia langsung menendang Jellal ke arah tembok dan berakhir dengan Jellal yang telah pingsan ke langit ke-7. Wajah Erza memerah seperti tomat 'Itu kan _first kiss_ ku~' batin Erza kesal sekaligus malu ia langsung mundur 1000 langkah dari tempat itu.

"Yaya, _first kiss_ mu" lanjut Makarov kembali menyeruput the miliknya.

"Kakek! Jangan baca pikiran orang dong!" teriak Erza, ia pun kembali mendobrak pintu untuk pergi meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

"Tunggu! Kakek belum menjelaskan apa yang akan mengincarmu!" Erza menghentikan langkahnya, ia berjalan, ia pun tak tahu saat ia berjalan, ia telah menginjak Jellal. Lalu ia duduk manis di depan kakeknya.

"Lalu.. Apa yang akan mengincarku itu?" tanya Erza langsung pada intinya.

"Makhluk halus" singkat Makarov, ia membuka buku tersebut lagi.

"Ini dia, dulu nenekmu itu mempunyai kekuatan _six sense_! Maka dari itu banyak sekali makhluk halus yang menginginkan kekuatan nenekmu. Lalu sudah menjadi tugas kakek untuk melindungi nenekmu" ucap Makarov tiada hentinya.

"Jadi.. KAKEK MAU MENJELASKAN ATAU MENCERITAKAN CERITA MASA LALU HAH?" darah Erza sudah mencapai puncaknya, kalau bisa dilihat ia sudah berasap-asap.

"Oh.. Jadi, kekuatan _six sense_ yang kau punya sepertinya juga akan diincar oleh para makhluk halus" ucap Makarov dan lagi-lagi ia kembali menyeruput tehnya, dan sesekali menyenggol Jellal yang pingsan dengan tongkatnya itu.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau kekuatanku diambil?" tanya Erza menyilangkan ke dua tangannya di depan dadanya.

"Bumi akan hancur!" Makarov menjelaskan dengan wajah serius.

"Cukup! Aku mengerti, jadi aku harus menjaga diriku supaya kekuatanku tidak diambil oleh makhluk halus dan tugas setan itu yang melindungiku" Erza bangkit dari duduknya dan menuju pintu keluar.

'Lalu.. kekuatan seperti apa _six sense_ itu?' batin Erza pada dirinya sendiri lalu mendobrak pintunya.

"Itu semacam kekuatan untuk mengetahui letak suatu benda ataupun kekuatan untuk membaca masa depan orang" jelas Makarov(Emang bener apa- -Dasar author sok tahu= =)

"Oh~ Baiklah kek, aku pulang dulu ya" ucap Erza melambaikan tangan pelan, cukup banyak ia menyerap informasi pada hari ini.

"Tunggu! Jangan lupa bawa ini juga!" seru Makarov menunjuk Jellal yang masih pingsan.

"Hah~ Merepotkan!" Erza menyeret Jellal dan pulang ke rumahnya. Ia menaruh Jellal di sembarangan tempat dan ia menuju ke kamarnya.

'Sungguh manusia yang kejam T~T' Jellal hanya bisa menangis dalam hatinya dan tetap berbaring di lantai tempat Erza menggeletakkannya begitu saja.

Mandi, makan, minum, mengerjakan hal lainnya. Tak terasa ternyata dia di rumah kakeknya untuk menjelaskan hal seperti itu bisa mencapai waktu setengah hari. Entah penjelasan seperti apa yang dapat Erza masukan dalam pikirannya, hal yang sulit dimengerti padahal Erza sendiri sudah mengerti hal itu. Pokoknya hal yang tidak masuk akal!

Setelah selesai melakukan segala kebutuhannya, ia berbaring di ranjang dan tertidur

_-skip time-_

Keesokan harinya...

Erza mengelilingi taman pada pagi hari untuk menghirup udara segar, ia berjalan seperti biasa tanpa ada gangguan sedikitpun tentang makhluk halus.

'_Berikan kekuatanmu padaku'_

Baru saja dibilang oleh Kida kalau tak ada gangguan makhluk halus, sekarang malah muncul di depan Erza.

"Jadi ini makhluk halusnya? Roh bewarna hitam dan sepertinya berbahaya! Hhya!" dengan semua tenaganya ia menyerang Makhluk halus itu tapi sama sekali tak membuahkan hasil. Tentu saja! Mana bisa manusia biasa menyerang makhluk halus seperti itu.

Erza pun berlari, tentu saja ia dikejar oleh makhluk tersebut yang tak henti menyebutkan berikan kekuatanmu padaku. "Aku baru sadar! MANA BISA MANUSIA NYERANG BENDA MATI SEPERTI ITU~!" dengan sekencangnya Erza berlari, orang-orang yang melihat Erza berlari sekencang itu hanya mengira ia sedang ber-joging ria. Padahal tidak! Ia sedang dikejar-kejar oleh roh!

"Jellal! Dimana kau?"

..

..

..

..

..

**To Be Countinue**

**(Ch. 1 End)**

Ohohohohohoho~ Akhirnya _chapter_ ini selesai juga xD Bagaimana? Para _reader_ sekalian menyukainya?

Jangan ada yang menagih cerita Kida sebelum ini ya :3 (Emang ada yang mau apa?)

Kalau kalian tertarik membaca cerita selanjutnya, tetap ikuti kisah ini x3

Kida tak tau sampai kapan ini akan tamat, karena memang Kida tak pernah memikirkannya ^3^

Apa karakternya terlihat OC? Semoga saja tidak terlalu banyak menyimpang sifat dari anime aslinya xDa

Ok, kata terakhir mohon_ riview_-nya supaya Kida punya semangat untuk melanjutkan cerita ini!

::

::

::

::

::

V


	2. Chapter 2

Ahoyy Minna! Akhirnya setelah sekian lama diriku bisa _update chapter _keduanya~ _Gomen _atas keterlambatannya, karena diriku melewati banyak rintangan dalam mengerjakan chapter ini.

Baiklah, tidak banyak kata yang bisa diriku sampaikan, selamat membaca~ Maaf jika tidak berkenan di hati para pembaca~

::

::

Erza mengelilingi taman pada pagi hari untuk menghirup udara segar, ia berjalan seperti biasa tanpa ada gangguan sedikitpun tentang makhluk halus.

_**"Berikan kekuatanmu padaku"**_

Baru saja dibilang kalau tak ada gangguan makhluk halus, sekarang malah muncul di depan Erza.

"Jadi ini makhluk halusnya? Roh bewarna hitam dan sepertinya berbahaya! Hyaa!" dengan semua tenaganya ia menyerang Makhluk halus itu tapi sama sekali tak membuahkan hasil. Tentu saja! Mana bisa manusia biasa menyerang makhluk halus seperti itu.

Erza pun berlari, tentu saja ia dikejar oleh makhluk tersebut yang tak henti menyebutkan berikan kekuatanmu padaku. "Aku baru sadar! MANA BISA MANUSIA NYERANG BENDA MATI SEPERTI ITU!" dengan sekencangnya Erza berlari, orang-orang yang melihat Erza berlari sekencang itu hanya mengira ia sedang ber-joging ria. Padahal tidak! Ia sedang dikejar-kejar oleh roh!

"Jellal, dimana kau?"

•••**Full Moon Night•••**

_**Disclaimer**_: Fairy Tail © Mashima Hiro-sensei

_**Pairing**_: Jellal Fernandess & Erza Scarlet

_**Genre**_: Romance & Supernatural

_**Rated**_: Teen

::

::

Erza terus berlari sebelum tenaganya diserap oleh makhluk halus tersebut, padahal Erza sudah memanggil nama Jellal berulang kali tetapi tetap saja si setan itu tak muncul di hadapannya. "Kemana sih dia?" Erza bertanya-tanya dalam hatinya, sampai ia tiba di sebuah gang dan itu malah membuatnya terjepit.

Gang buntu!

Sekarang sudah saatnya bagi Erza untuk menyerah, karena sekali tersentuh oleh makhluk halus itu walaupun secara tidak sengaja kemampuannya juga akan tetap terserap. "Ck! Apa yang harus kulakukan?" Erza berbatin pada dirinya.

"Setan bodoh! Kemana kamu?"

_**"Waktunya bagiku untuk mengambil kemampuanmu"**_

Erza hanya bisa menutup matanya pasrah, sama sekali tak ada keberanian untuk melakukan sesuatu. Ia hanya berdoa supaya jika kemampuannya berhasil diserap oleh makhluk-makhluk itu, rencana makhluk-makhluk tersebut untuk menguasai dunia tak akan bisa dijalankan.

Roh itu semakin mendekati Erza, Erza benar-benar terjepit. Ia tidak tahu kenapa masih pagi tapi sudah ada roh yang mengejar dirinya. Benar-benar hal yang membuat Erza kesal sekaligus takut dalam waktu yang bersamaan.

Dzig_

"Hei, mau sampai kapan kau berdiam diri disana? Kemari dan selamatkan aku segera!" ucap Erza secara tiba-tiba, sepertinya kemampuan _**sixth sense**_ sedang menunjukkan fungsinya sekarang.

"Kemampuanmu memang tidak terduga, Erza! Baiklah.. Rasakan ini makluk jelek!" Jellal keluar dari persembunyiannya. Bisa-bisanya dikala Erza terjepit seperti itu Jellal bersembunyi untuk melihat kemampuan dari orang yang memanggilnya tersebut.

Jellal mengeluarkan bola-bola api berwarna keemasan dari tangannya dan dilemparkannya terhadap makhluk tersebut sehingga makhluk itu terpental dan menghilang dari hadapan mereka.

"Lawan hari ini lumayan mudah ditaklukkan juga!" seru Jellal merenggangkan otot-otot jari tangan dan lehernya. Lalu ia menanyakan bagaimana keadaan Erza, dan mendapatkan tatapan sinis dari Erza. Erza berjalan secara perlahan menuju ke arah Jellal dan perlahan

BRUK

Karena rasa kesalnya sudah tak ketulungan, Erza pun menginjak Jellal dan meninggalkan dirinya pingsan di gang tersebut. Sepertinya Jellal selalu pingsan saat bersama dengan Erza, karena mendapatkan pelukan atau yang bisa disebut pukulan darinya.

_**ERZA P.O.V**_

Dasar setan menyebalkan! Dia sudah lihat kalau aku sedang terdesak, tapi tetap saja dia bersembunyi. Maunya apa sih? Mau jadi penolong yang di dramatisir bukan? Kaya tokoh-tokoh pahlawan yang datang tepat waktunya. Dasar setan aneh!

Aku pun berjalan menuju rumahku dan segera merapihkan diri karena aku harus segera pergi menuju ke sekolahku. Aku memasukan bukuku ke dalam tasku dan berangkat ke sekolah, tepat aku sampai bel sekolah sudah berdentang.

Hah~ Kemaren dan hari ini aku mengalami hal yang sungguh buruk! Aku memasuki kelasku dan sudah terlihat pula sahabatku Lucy Heartfillia sedang mengomeli Natsu Dragneel karena tingkah konyol dari pemuda berambut pink tersebut.

Ketika Lucy melihatku datang, ia langsung menghampiriku dan menyapa diriku. Kubalas sapaannya dan menaruh tasku di meja dan duduk di kursi. Kukeluarkan buku tersebut dan melihat lembar demi lembarnya.

"Itu buka apa Erza?" Lucy duduk di kursi sebelahku dan ikut melihat buku yang kukeluarkan untuk kubaca tersebut. Tapi lebih baik buku itu kubaca untuk diriku sendiri, karena buku ini termasuk buku yang bisa dibilang rahasianya harus dijaga.

_**Normal P.O.V**_

"Ah~ Bukan buku apa-apa kok" ucap Erza dan menutup bukunya dan disimpan kembali dalam tasnya.

"A~ Lucy, apa hari ini kita mempunyai tugas untuk dikumpulkan?" tanya Erza pada Lucy, ia mengeluarkan alat tulisnya dan menatap Lucy. Menunggu jawaban yang akan keluar dari mulut gadis berambut _**blondie **_dan beriris _**caramel **_tersebut.

"Tunggu sebentar! Coba kupikirkan. Ah! Tugas sejarah, kenapa kau menanyakan hal itu? Jangan bilang kau belum mengerjakan tugas itu" Lucy mengubah suaranya, ia berpikir pasti Erza sudah mengerjakan tugasnya karena Erza adalah salah satu siswi teladan di sekolahnya.

"Se.. Sebenarnya sih belum. Akhir-akhir ini aku mengalami hal yang membuatku bingung sehingga aku lupa kalau ada tugas untuk hari ini. Hehe" tawa Erza, ia mengeluarkan buku sejarahnya dan kembali bertanya halaman berapa yang menjadi tugas.

Setelah ia mengetahui, Erza langsung mengerjakannya dalam waktu yang singkat, tentu saja itu karena pelajaran seperti itu sudah berada di luar otak Erza. Setelah selesai, ia mengajak Lucy untuk menemaninya ke toilet. Seperti biasa wali kelasnya selalu telat datang ke dalam kelasnya, sehingga masih banyak waktu untuk bermain-main pada saat itu.

Setibanya di toilet Erza mencuci tangannya, membasuh wajahnya dan lain-lain. "Lucy" panggil Erza, seperti ada yang ingin dibicarakan Erza kepada orang itu tapi ada yang menahannya.

"Iya?" Lucy menengok ke arah Erza, dapat terlihat oleh Lucy saat ini Erza sedang menunjukkan ekspresi kebingungannya. "Iya Erza, ada apa?" tanya Lucy sekali lagi, memastikan Erza masih sadar atau sudah berada di dalam pikirnnya sendiri.

"Ah~ Tidak apa kok, ayo kita kembali kekelas sebelum _**Miss **_Charla datang" Erza memegang tangan Lucy dan menariknya ke dalam kelas.

Mereka pun sampai di kelas pas-pas-an dengan _**Miss **_Charla yang sampai juga beberapa detik setelah mereka memasuki kelas. Kelas yang awalnya ribut tersebut, sekarang suasananya menjadi tenang karena pemimpin kelas sudah hadir di hadapan mereka.

"Baik anak-anak semua, buka buku bagaimana cara membaca masa depan kalian" perintah _**Miss **_Charla membuka bukunya yang di pegang sebelumnya.

"Buka halaman seratus dua puluh tiga dan coba salat satu dari kalian membacakannya" ucap guru tersebut, lalu seorang pemuda berambut hitam kebiru-biruan dengan mata ravennya berdiri dan dengan gagahnya membacakan tulisan dari halaman tersebut.

"..Kemampuan membaca masa depan dapat dikaterogikan ke dalam kemampuan _**sixth sense**_.." setelah selesai membaca halaman tersebut, pemuda itu kembali duduk di bangkunya.

::

::

"Ya, terima kasih. Pelajaran dari saya telah selesai" ucap _**Miss **_Charla dan pergi meninggalkan kelas tersebut. Beberapa saat setelahnya, terdengar suara dari speaker kelas bahwa pelajaran telah usai dan selamat menikmati liburan musim panas.

Semua murid di sekolah itu langsung berteriak kesenangan karena hal itu, beberapa dari mereka langsung merapihkan barangnya dan langsung keluar dari kelas. Ada juga yang masih berbincang-bincang di kelas liburan mereka mau kemana. Sedangkan Erza, Lucy, Natsu, Gray dan Juvia sedang merapihkan kelas karena hari ini adalah jadwal piket mereka.

Sekarang semua murid sudah pulang ke rumah mereka masing-masing, kecuali nama yang disebutkan tadi di atas. Suasana tenang, mereka semua melakukan tugas masing-masing, sampai Natsu berteriak "Bagaimana kalau kita berlima liburan bersama?" seru Natsu tiba-tiba, lalu semuanya menghentikan kegiatan mereka dan langsung mengumpul di suatu tempat.

"Jadi.. Mau kemana kita _**flame head**_?" tanya pemuda bersurai hitam kebiruan yang bernama Gray kepada bocah pink itu.

"Pantai!" ucapnya menggebrak meja supaya orang-orang disana dapat mendengar saran dari dirinya.

"Bosen" ucap mereka berempat serempak dengan wajah datarnya.

"Hm.. Vila!" seru Natsu menawarkan tempat-tempat yang terbilang cukup indah untuk dijadikan tempat liburan bersama.

"Gak seru kalau tinggal di villa" kali ini Erza yang mengomentari tempat pilihan Natsu. " agaimana kalau ke gunung dan kita akan menginap di onsen?" Erza mengusulkan tempat yang tidak jauh indah dari kedua tempat yang sebelumnya telah disebutkan oleh Natsu.

Suasana hening. Lalu semuanya berteriak "Setuju!" dan mereka pun menentukan kapan mereka bertemu dan pergi ke gunung tersebut. Lalu mereka kembali menyelesaikan tugas mereka masing-masing dan akhirnya mereka pulang.

"Baik Erza, sampai ketemu lusa" Lucy melambaikan tangannya dan meninggalkan Erza. Malam ini sangat indah karena tidak ada bulan purnama-_**minus **_Erza. Erza sangat menyukai bulan purnama, bahkan ia berharap setiap malam bisa melihat bulan purnama yang indah.

Ia bingung, kenapa semua warga di kota itu tidak suka dengan bulan purnama ya? Erza melihat ke arah bulan. Ia jadi teringat disaat pertama kali bertemu dengan Jellal. Ia sendiri pun tidak tahu bagaimana cara dirinya memanggil setan itu.

Tapi ia tahu apa tugas dari setan itu muncul adalah untuk melindunginya dari roh-roh jahat yang berniat buruk dengan mengambil kekuatan _**sixth sense**_ yang dimiliki olehnya. Erza terus berjalan dengan pikiran yang entah kemana. Sampai-sampai ia tidak tahu bahwa sedari tadi ada yang mengikutinya dari belakang.

Orang tersebut, atau lebih tepat disebut setan langsung berjalan mendekati Erza dan menepuk pundaknya. Erza terkejut, ia langsung berlari maju kedepan dan berbalik seratus delapan puluh derajat melihat siapa orang tersebut dengan gaya berjaga-jaganya.

"Yo" seru Jellal. Ternyata yang menepuk pundaknya adalah Jellal. Setan yang selalu membuat dirinya kesal itu.

"Ngapain kamu disini?" tanya Erza dan kembali pada posisinya semula. Tetap masih pada posisinya, ia tidak berjalan selangkahpun menjauhi Jellal ataupun mendekatinya.

"Aku hanya datang menjemputmu" Jellal berjalan mendekati Erza. Erza hanya terdiam mematung tidak bisa melangkah dari tempatnya tersebut. Perlahan sesosok Jellal itu mendekat. "Aku tidak mungkin meninggalkan orang yang harus kulindungi sendirian di malam seperti ini" Jellal memegang rambut Erza dan menghirup wangi rambut tersebut.

Matanya menatap mata Erza dalam. Tiba-tiba wajah Erza memerah. Ia tidak pernah melihat sifat Jellal yang hanya setan bodoh tiba-tiba berubah menjadi sesosok setan yang sangat keren dimata Erza. Erza pun mendorong Jellal dengan kekuatan yang besar sehingga Jellal terpental jauh dari tempat awalnya berada.

"Jangan macam-macam denganku bodoh!" Erza pergi meninggalkan tempat itu dengan jantung yang sudah berdebar kencang. Apa-apan ini? Erza bingung dengan perasaannya sendiri.

Jellal yang terpental membetulkan posisinya menjadi duduk dan memegang kepalanya yang sedikit terhantup. "Hah~ Aku membutuhkan energi positif lagi" seru Jellal menatap sosok Erza yang perlahan-lahan menghilang dari hadapannya.

::

::

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Jellal dikala ia melihat Erza sedang memasukkan barang-barangnya ke dalam sebuah koper. Erza memasukkan pakaian dan barang-barang yang ia butuhkan untuk berlibur di onsen selama beberapa hari sehingga barang bawaannya lumayan banyak.

"Aku sedang beberes untuk liburan. Kenapa?" jawab Erza tetap tidak berkutik dari pekerjaannya dan tidak menatap ke arah Jellal. Jellal hanya dapat memperhatikan tingkah Erza dari bangku yang ia duduki.

"Tidak, hanya bertanya" ucap Jellal dan berjalan menuju ke arah jendela kamar Erza. Jellal menatap ke arah bulan yang pada malam itu hanya setengah saja.

Erza menghentikan pekerjaannya dan menatap ke arah Jellal. "Mau pulang?" tanya Erza. Dilihatnya Jellal menggeleng. Lalu Erza melanjutkan pekerjaannya bebenah lagi.

"Hei, aku akan ikut ke tempatmu berlibur" ucap Jellal dan bebaring di atas ranjang Erza.

"Apa?" Erza terkejut. Ia kembali menghentikan pekerjaannya dan berjalan menuju ranjangnya yang kini sudah ditiduri oleh Jellal.

"Iya" Jellal membuka matanya. "Mana mungkin aku membiarkanmu sendiri dalam bahaya" seru Jellal. Erza memalingkan wajahnya.

"Baiklah, sudah waktunya tidur. Mau tidur di sampingku?" ucap Jellal menepuk-nepuk setengah ranjang kosong disampingnya.

Urat perempatan Erza pun keluar dari pelipisnya. Tubuh Erza bergetar. Jellal yang melihat Erza seperti itu tahu tanda-tanda apakah itu. Sebelum ia kena damprat oleh Erza, Jellal pun bersiap pergi dari tempat itu. Tapi telat! Erza sudah menarik selimut ranjangnya dan Jellal terjatuh ke bawah.

"TIDUR DI BAWAH SANA!" teriak Erza dan langsung berbaring di ranjangnya. Jellal hanya meringis kesakitan. Lama-lama tinggal disini semua tubuhnya akan memar akibat perbuatan dari wanita monster ini.

"Beres-beresnya udah selesai?" tanya Jellal lagi, Jellal menyamankan posisinya di lantai tersebut.

"Udah" jawab Erza. "Jangan ganggu aku tidur. Oh ya, di sebelah meja belajar ada _**futon**_. Kau boleh memakainya" ucap Erza dan langsung terlelap. Jellal sedikit terkejut. Tumben Erza baik pada dirinya.

Beberapa hari ia tinggal di rumah itu, ia bisa tidur dimana saja. Di meja makan di dapur, sofa, atas lemari, dan dimanapun. Baru kali ini Erza menawarkan ia tidur di atas _**futon**_. Ya dari pada tidur di atas lantai yang dingin, ia pun mengambil _**futon **_yang berada di tempat yang dikatakan oleh Erza.

Setelah selesai dengan _**futon**_-nya, ia bersiap tidur. Tapi Jellal kembali teringat bahwa ia membutuhkan energi positif karena ia mulai lapar. "Ah lapar~" Jellal bangkit dari tidurnya. Ia berjalan menuju ranjang Erza. Dilihatnya Erza sudah tertidur dengan lelapnya.

"Kalau ia tidak menyadarinya, tidak apa kan" Jellal mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Erza. Dengan ini, ia akan memulihkan tenaganya lagi. Semoga saja disaat Jellal makan, Erza tidak bangun dengan tiba-tiba.

"Selamat makan"

::

::

Erza terbangun dari tidurnya yang lelap. Matahari tengah masuk melalui celah jendela kamarnya yang tidak ditutup rapat karena akibat oleh perbuatan Jellal yang kemarin malam membukanya. Tapi karena itu Erza dapat bangun lebih pagi dari biasanya.

Erza bangkit dari ranjangnya. Dilihatnya _**futon**_-nya tetap berada di sebelah meja belajarnya. Apa kemarin Jellal tidak menggunakannya? Atau ia sudah merapihkannya kembali? Erza tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu. Ia langsung berjalan ke kamar mandi untuk membasuh wajahnya.

Setelah selesai, ia langsung berjalan ke arah dapur. Dilihatnya ayahnya sedang memindahkan piring-piring hanya dengan menggunakan tatapannya. Kekuatan ayah Erza adalah memindahkan benda-benda tanpa menggunakan tangannya, melainkan menggunakan tatapan.

Kemampuan itu juga dapat disebut kemampuan _**sixth sense**_. Makarov, kakek Erza. Memiliki kemampuan membaca pikiran orang lain. Dapat dikategorikan semua keluarga Erza itu memiliki kemampuan indra keenam. Tapi kemampuan setiap individu berbeda.

Tapi kenapa hanya Erza yang dikejar oleh makhluk halus? Itu karena, ia belum memiliki kontrak.

"_**Ohayou**_" seru Erza, ia berjalan menuju meja makannya dan duduk di atas kursinya.

"_**Ohayou**_" balas kedua orang tua Erza. Mereka tetap saja masih melakukan pekerjaan mereka masing-masing.

"Loh ayah, aku belum pernah melihat ayah memindahkan barang-barang dengan tatapan saja" jelas Erza bingung. Sebelumnya ayah Erza menyembunyikan kemampuan karena kalau sampai dilihat oleh anaknya pasti ia akan terkejut.

"Ya karena kamu sudah memiliki kemampuan seperti ayah makanya ayah menggunakannya. Hahaha" selesai sudah pekerjaan ayah Erza. Erza menatap ayahnya bingung.

"Jadi ayah juga memiliki kemampuan _**sixth sense**_?" Erza memiringkan sebelah matanya. Lalu ia meminum susu yang tidak berada jauh dengannya.

"Tentu saja! Hahaha. Semua keturunan scarlet pasti punya!" tawanya. Tidak lama setelah itu ibu Erza datang dengan membawakan lauk untuk sarapan pagi ini.

"Kamu pasti bingung karena kenapa hanya kamu yang dikejar oleh roh kan sayang?" ucap ibu Erza yang sekaligus memberikannya pertanyaan. Erza mengangguk. Ia memang tidak mengerti.

"Sebelumnya ayah juga dikejar-kejar oleh roh sepertimu loh nak" jelas ayah Erza.

"Lalu, bagaimana cara supaya aku tidak dikejar lagi?" tanya Erza. Erza berharap ada cara yang membuat roh-roh itu berhenti mengejarnya. Karena itu merepotkan jika setiap saat dirinya dikejar untuk menyerap kekuatan yang dimiliki olehnya.

"Ada"

"Apa itu?" dengan semangatnya Erza bertanya. Sampai-sampai ia menggebrak mejanya pelan. Matanya berbinar-binar seperti melihat _**cake **_kesukaannya.

"Menolak keberadaan kekuatanmu sendiri" Erza jadi terdiam. Jadi maksudnya Erza harus menghilangkan kekuatan itu? Tapi Erza tidak mau karena ia sudah terlanjur suka dengan kemampuan yang dimiliki olehnya.

"Apa tidak ada cara lain?" tanya Erza lagi.

"Tentu saja ada" jawab ibu Erza dan duduk di kursi di samping ayahnya Erza. Ayah Erza mengangguk. Erza pun kembali menanyakan cara apa itu.

"Kontrak" Erza kembali bingung. Kontrak? Kontrak apa? Kontrak perjanjian? Kontrak yang seperti di film-film perjanjian antara suatu perusahaan dengan perusahaan lain?

"Kontrak apa maksud ayah?"

"Kontrak pernikahan"

"EH?"

Tidak mungkin!

**To Be Continue**

**(Ch. 2, end)**

Yuhuuu _minna_! Sudah lama sekali aku tidak melanjutkan cerita ini. Dan akhirnya cerita ini _update _juga. Karena ada pemberi semagat dari nona **Mashiro Runa**, salah satu penghuni _fandom _ini juga. Akhirnya aku dapat melanjutkannya~

_Arigatou _nona Runa~ #plak

Nona Runa ini juga memberikan inspirasi yang menarik loh! Inspirasi nona Runa nanti akan muncul di saat Erza dan kawan-kawan berlibur di pegunungan~ Jadi baca _chapter _selanjutnya ya~

Karena aku udah lama banget gak buat ff ini, jadi kalau misalnya ada sifat dari karakter yang berubah maafkan aku ya~ Lalu juga, ending chapter ini aneh banget. Hahaha, biarlah. Word-nya udah mencukupi untuk satu chapter sih.. Oke, jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak kalian~ Jaa na~

::

::

V


End file.
